Insoportablemente Tentador
by Alice Terrys
Summary: Un trabajo de Pociones puede convertirse rapidamente en el peor castigo y la mejor forma de perder la cordura para ambos...O será realmente la solución a todos sus problemas?


Hola!!

me decidi a escribir una historia Scorpius/Rose...espero les guste!:D

primero: todos los personajes y derechos, pertenecen desgraciadamente a J.K. Rowling, yo solo me divierto escribiendo de sus personajes.

segundo: A leer!!

* * *

_**Capitulo 1º**_

- Realmente, no puedo creer que sea tu prima, Al.- dijo con voz potente un alumno rubio, alto, de tez pálida, y brillantes ojos color canela.

- Pues créelo. La culpa la tienen mis padres y sus padres que se creen hermanos.- dijo Albus sentándose, o mejor dicho, tirandose sobre el sillón mullido dentro de la sala común de Slytherin.

- Bueno…pasemos de ella, me tiene sin cuidado.- dijo Scorpius Malfoy pasando por delante de su mejor amigo, Albus Severus Potter, con aires de superioridad.

Realmente, en esos 3 años que hacia que estaban en Hogwarts, y a pesar de cientos e interminables gritos, llantos, golpes dados a diversas parte del mobiliario de ambas partes, habían conseguido a punta de espada que sus padres aceptaran, o mínimamente toleraran que un Potter y un Malfoy se llevasen bien.

Bueno, no era cosa de otro mundo tampoco.

Los dos habían terminado en la misma casa, compartían habitación, el gusto por el Quidditch...y ah! Sus adorables padres, demostrando el profundo rencor y odio que decían se tenían, habían obviado la parte de mencionarse mutuamente para con sus hijos, por lo que la hermosa sorpresa de su nueva amistad, en la navidad de primer año, fue recibida por casi desmayos e improperios.

Pero a ellos no les importaba.

Eran felices así como estaban, lejos de sus casas, lejos de todos esos malditos prejuicios.

Pero por supuesto, los dos tenían lo suyo.

Sobretodo Malfoy.

Aun no entendía cuando había surgido la enemistad con Rose. Realmente, creía o intentaba convencerse de que era culpa de la diferencia de casas… pero también debía darse cuenta que fue Rose quien instauro esa diferencia y rencor entre ellos. No Scorpius, como él o cualquiera que conociera la enemistad de décadas entre las familias hubiese esperado. Sino la Weasley.

Scorpius se sentó al lado de Albus, y mientras se desajustaba el nudo de su corbata, se revolvía el cabello rubio platinado.

- Como puede ser que, de entre todo el maldito alumnado del maldito Gryffindor, me haya tocado hacer ese maldito trabajo con ella?.- pregunto, soltando un bufido.

- Bueno…íbamos a dejar de hablar de ello, recuerdas?.- pregunto irónicamente su amigo, empujándolo solo para molestarlo.

- Es que es insoportable! Y encima, viste como se puso, la maldita Weasley? Empezó a chillar como una histérica, que lo es, por cierto: "Yo no Hare el trabajo con Malfoy, no señor!".- imito la voz de su compañera de clases, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y sacaba la lengua de manera grosera.

- Y también…pobre Rosie, lo que tendrá que soportar. Realmente, la compadezco.

- Estas conmigo, o con el enemigo, pequeña sabandija?.- miro furibundo a Albus, intuyendo que defendería a su prima.

- Estoy contigo, Scorpius… Pero es mi prima, que quieres que haga…

- Que la ignores. Que la ignores y me prestes atención a mi cuando te platico de mis problemas.

- Lo hago, no se si te percataste de ese detalle…

- Cállate! Menos mal.- prosiguió Scorpius como si la interrupción nunca hubiera sucedido.- que se me dan bien las Pociones, porque la verdad que…No, en realidad no se me dan bien las pociones. Se me dan perfecto. Es obvio que aprobaremos gracias a mi.

Albus, en esas circunstancias debía hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reírse de su mejor amigo; había platicado con Harry, su padre, acerca de estas actitudes tan características de Scorpius. Su padre solo había atinado a reírse, y con ojos brillantes, demostrando que estaba en todos los lugares habidos y por haber del universo, menos allí, le había comentado que eso seguramente lo había heredado de su padre.

Tomo un libro viejo, de tapa negra que estaba sobre una de las mesas, y lo abrió. Cualquier cosa, con tal de no escuchar a su amigo entrando en ataque histérico de "Soy el mejor del mundo, y nadie puede decir lo contrario". Generalmente, se entretenía tanto en esa simple acción, que su amigo nunca notaba cuando realmente dejaba de escucharlo. Eso era una buena ventaja.

Suspiro, y se dispuso a leer tranquilamente, mirando por el rabillo del ojo los aspavientos que Scorpius hacia al aire.

* * *

- Ooooyyy!! No puedo creerlo!.- exclamaba Rose Weasley rompiendo la 3º almohada de la noche.

- Deberás poder, hermanita.- dijo Hugo, observando como una de las almohadas de otro de sus compañeros de cuarto era cruelmente asesinada. Suspiro, arrepintiéndose de haberle dicho a su hermana que fuese a su habitación, con la intención de que de descargara en privado. Nunca pensó que fuese tan agresiva. Realmente, compadecía al pobre Malfoy…nunca había hablado con él, pero no podía haber hecho algo tan malo como para tener ese castigo.

- Me estas escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo hace mas de 2 horas?!.- chillo Rose. No podía creer que su hermano pequeño lo tomara con tanta calma. Recién iba a primero, y parecía que ya iba a séptimo. Nada lo sorprendía.

- Mira.- se arrodillo en su cama mirando fijamente a su hermana.- Recuerdas lo que mamá nos dice siempre? Estamos aquí para hacer amigos y aprender mucho. Nada mas. No puedes tomarte tan en serio todo esto. Tampoco que fuera su culpa el terminar contigo.

- No termino conmigo!.- curiosamente, Hugo vio como su hermana adquiría niveles insospechados de tonalidades rojizas, algunas incluso sobrepasando su cabello.- Es mas! Creo que lo hizo a propósito! Eso es! Él termino conmigo en el trabajo, para sacar excelentes notas, con lo bien que se me dan las pociones…

- Oh, Santo Merlín Rose! Nunca se te han dado bien!.- Hugo se tiro a la cama y se tapo la cabeza con una de las pocas almohadas sanas.

- Cállate!

Y comenzó a chillar nuevamente.

Solo esperaba que las demás almohadas sobrevivieran…

Mientras su hermana seguía chillando abiertamente, se levanto hasta la ventana, al sentir un pequeño ruido. No se sorprendió al ver una lechuza marrón esperando con un pequeño papel en el pico.

Rápidamente la hizo entrar, sacándole el papel del pico.

_" No se tu, pero en cualquier momento, te quedas sin primo. Aquí las cosas están insoportables. Por allá?. Albus."_

Sonrío, de espaldas a la tarada de su hermana. Albus estaba sufriendo lo mismo, o potenciado (conociendo el carácter de los Slytherin) que lo que el estaba viviendo con su hermana. Suspiro nuevamente.

Se dirigió a su escritorio, tomo una pluma, y escribiendo en el reverso del papel "No te tengas lastima a ti mismo. Guárdame un poco a mí. Voy a morir." Le entrego el papel a la lechuza, quien parecía muy animada por la rapidez de la respuesta.

Hugo observo como la lechuza rodeaba al castillo, para llegar a quien sabe donde estaba su primo.

Pensó, que este era a penas el comienzo.

**Hola!!**

Bueno, quise empezar una historia posterior a Harry Potter 7...XD

espero que les guste el comienzo!!

cualquier duda, amenaza o sugerencia...a review!

_los reviews son como mi sueldo y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue!!_

nos leemos!!

**:Alice:**


End file.
